WindClan/Roleplay Archive3
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s In Windclan... "Featherstar! Featherstar! Shadowclan is attacking!" I yell to the new leader of Windclan, Featherstar. ¶Icewish¶ 19:10, August 17, 2011 (UTC)' I looked up. "Can I fight? I am the leader's apprentice so I should fight!" I growled.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 14:38, August 18, 2011 (UTC) "Windclan, you cowardly prey stealers!" Shouted Moonstar to Featherstar. "Windclan has done no such thing!" Shouted back Featherstar. ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:01, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Gustpaw stopped talking to Silverpaw, his enemy/Friend. He looked Moonstar and fluffed up his fur with anger. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:00, September 18, 2011 (UTC) "Get off of my you oversized cocroche!" Shouted my brother, Fireheart. "Keep your sharp tounge behind your fangs, snake!" Shouted the Shadowclan warrior. My brother was the medicine cat of Windclan, so he had no training as a warrior. Yes, he was strong, but he did not know how to use that strength. I rushed to his side, knoking the Shadowclan warrior of his feet. The fighting stoped. Every pair of eyes in the clearing watched the two leaders fight dangerousely close to a deep, dark cavern. "Stop fighting! You'll fall into the cavern!" Shouted both of the clans. No leader could survive that fall, It was far to deep. "You two stop fighting." Said the former leader of Windclan Spottedstar. The leaders stoped. "I may be old, but I know the difference between right and wrong. Featherstar, I expect more from my daughter." Said Spottedstar. "Y-Yes mother." Said Featherstar, ashamed. "Moonstar, you call yourself a leader?" You already have one cat dead on your side. If my bones did'nt hurt so bad I would have chased you and your clan's butts back to your territory!" Moonstar just looked down, not daring to look at the old she-cat in the eye. "Shadowclan, we are going home." Said Moonstar as she turned to leave. The Shadowclan cats left the clearing. ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:39, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Silverpaw's tail dropped. "Bye." she whispered Gloomly. Gustpaw nodded and whatched his friend leave simpathdicly. She was a great friend, even though she was a Shadowclan cat. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:19, September 19, 2011 (UTC) "Gustpaw! Stop staring at that shadowclan apprentice!" He meowed. He ran into the trees this would be his first time in many times to finally see Daisyleaf. 22:01, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Gustpaw followed him. He saw him with Daisyleaf. Gustpaw leaped out of the bushes and pinned the warrior down. "You mouse-brain! I'm telling Featherstar!" He hissed into his face. He ran off to tell featherstar, to fast for the others. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:11, October 13, 2011 (UTC) "No gustpaw, wait! I wouldn't met her anymore if you don't tell." (he wasn't suposed to even see daisyleaf cause she is in the nursery so she can't come and meet mudsplash anymore but it's ok) Mudsplash felt his heart beating loudly. Why did Gustpw have to follow him? 22:14, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Gustpaw ran faster, but then tripped and fell into a river. It flowed even closer to camp. He swam to the gourse tunnle, and then leaped out of the river, his paws weak. He fell to the ground and growled. He felt so weak! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:19, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Blueswipe spotted Gustpaw. "What's wrong?" 22:22, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Gustpaw breathed in air. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:23, October 13, 2011 (UTC) "Gustpaw?" She meowed more worried now. she spotted mudsplash. "What's with him?" She asked Mudsplash. 22:58, October 13, 2011 (UTC) "i-i don't know..............." He mewed. He couldn't let Gustpaw give away his secret. 23:18, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Gustpaw smerked at Mudsplash to tell him it was time for revenge. "He is mates with Daisyleaf!" Gustpaw growled. Blueswip looked suprised. "I'm not joking!" growled Gustpaw. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:08, October 14, 2011 (UTC) "he means ivyleaf!" he mewed quickly. he glared at Gustpaw. Why did gustpaw want revenge on him? He had seen gustpaw taking intrest in that silvery pretty shadowclan she-cat! 16:25, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Gustpaw hissed and ran off and told Featherstar. "Is this true, gustpaw?" Featherstar asked. Gustpaw nodded. "Well Mudsplash, what do you have to say for yourself? Sheould i kick you out?" Featherstar asked. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:58, October 14, 2011 (UTC) A cat the size of an apprentice walked into camp... Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 21:29, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Featherstar flashed around. "We'll decide your fate later, Mudsplash." she growled. Gustpaw walked to the river with his mentor. "was that true?" she asked him. "Yes, my mentor. I tackled him to!" Gustpaw growled. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:32, October 14, 2011 (UTC) The cat looked at the rest of them. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 21:36, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Featherstar walkied over to Mudsplash. "You got one more chance, but if we catch you with Daisyleaf again, your gone!" Featherstar meowed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:55, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fan Writers Category:WindClan